03831
}} is the 3,833rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 30 August, 2004. Plot Part 1 In Keepers Cottage, Nicola tells Laurel to pack what she wants. Laurel tells Nicola that she feels awful from the jabs. Someone knocks at the door and Nicola goes to answer it. It is Ashley and Nicola tells him that Laurel doesn't want to see him. Ashley tries to push past Nicola but she shoves him out of the way. Nicola goes back into the living room and tells Laurel that it was someone selling cleaning products. Laurel rushes off to be sick and Nicola notices that she has covered up a photo of Ashley on the table. In Pear Tree Cottage, Sadie arrives and asks Syd if he has given her job proposition any more thought. Chas walks in and asks Sadie what she is doing there. She starts to have a go at Sadie but Syd tells Chas to leave them alone. Katie drags Chas out of the house and apologises to Sadie. In the Post Office, Ashley is moaning about his argument with Laurel. He complains about the drudgery of bachelor life. In Keepers Cottage, Laurel is being sick in to the toilet. Ashley is outside shouting up to Laurel. Edna approaches and tells Ashley to stop making a fool of himself. In Pear Tree, Sadie is running through their requirements for the building job, Syd is reluctant and Sadie accuses him of being too loyal to Chas. Sadie asks if Syd and Chas were ever an item and tells him that if Chas is a true friend she will come round to the idea eventually. Outside the shop, Debbie is hanging about waiting for Ethan. He walks out the shop and she suggests they go for a coffee. Ethan refuses and tells her that he has things to do regarding the harvest festival. Debbie offers to help him but he declines her offer and walks off. In Mill Cottage, Nicola is watching Val who is writing out wedding invitations. Rodney questions whether Sharon and Paul, Val's children will be invited. Val tells Rodney that they won't as she isn't speaking to Sharon and Diane has fallen out with her son, Paul. Rodney seems surprised at this and asks why Diane hasn't mentioned it. Val is abrupt with both Nicola and Rodney and tells them to keep their noses out of her family business. In the village, Jimmy is looking at plans for a house in a field. Paddy approaches with Daisy and tells him that he doesn't fancy lots of new houses springing up right next door to him. Jimmy insists that he is just planning to build one house for him and Sadie to live in. Paddy seems unconvinced. In The Woolpack, Katie is about to eat her lunch when Sadie enters. She apologises to Katie for the scene in Pear Tree earlier and Katie defends Chas telling Sadie that Chas has done a lot for her. Sadie asks Katie where she works and tells her that there may be a few jobs coming up within the Kings enterprises. Katie accuses Sadie of bribing her but Sadie tells Katie to keep her eyes open for future job opportunities. Sadie leaves and Chas walks over to find out what they were talking about. Katie tells Chas that Sadie came to apologise about the row. Chas in unconvinced. In the graveyard, Marlon is laying fresh flowers at Tricia's grave. Paddy comes over and Marlon thanks him for walking Daisy. In the pub, Ethan is getting cross with Ashley and tells him that it is Laurel's choice not to speak to him. Ethan tells Ashley that he has had enough and he is sick of listening to him wittering on. Ashley gets up and storms out. At Keepers Cottage, Laurel opens the door to Syd. Syd asks Laurel if he can move in whilst she is away. Laurel tells him to speak to Emily about it and Emily can call Betty. Ashley is walking down the street and sees Laurel. He tells her that he will break her door down if she doesn't let him in. Laurel tells Ashley that he can come in. In the living room, Ashley is cross that Laurel has ignored him all morning. Laurel tells him that she has been sick all morning from the malaria tablets she has started taking. Ashley apologises for his behaviour and tells her that he wanted to put things right before she left. Laurel tells him that she is glad. Ashley offers to help her pack but Laurel tells him that she is best left on her own. Ashley leaves reluctantly. Part 2 In the Woolpack, Diane tells Louise that she is fed up with Val and her planning for the wedding. Diane begs Louise to get involved. Val approaches and Louise urges Diane to say something to her but Diane says that she can't as Val only means well. Ashley enters and orders a pint. Marlon asks Ashley if he has bought anything for Laurel to take away with her. Louise and Diane tell him that they have. Ashley tells Marlon that he is a genius and rushes out. In Keepers Cottage, Nicola is zipping up her suitcase. The door goes and Emily walks in with a card for Laurel. Laurel tells them that she would like to see Ashley before she goes. Nicola tells them that she doesn't want to hang around as she wants to make sure that Laurel actually gets on the plane. Laurel persuades her to wait for five minutes. In the Woolpack, Jimmy is buying Paddy a pint when Sadie marches in and orders a double vodka and tonic. Jimmy takes Sadie to one side and tells her that she should be cutting down on alcohol if they are going to try for a baby. Sadie starts to tell him about a car that she has organised to test drive the following day. Jimmy gets annoyed that Sadie is changing the subject. Sadie approaches Tom and Charity and tells them that Syd is moving out of Pear Tree the following day. Tom is surprised and asks Sadie how she managed to get him out. Sadie tells them that she offered Syd the conversion contract and Tom is impressed. Charity asks Sadie what she will do about Katie but Sadie seems convinced that Katie will move without a problem. Diane is looking out the window for Laurel and shouts to the pub that she is about to leave. Laurel walks out of Keepers Cottage and sees that Nicola's car has been decorated with rosettes and balloons. Laurel is thrilled but Nicola is concerned that her car might be scratched! Chas tells her to stop being such a misery. Marlon brings out some presents for Laurel in a big cooking pot. They give her a cork hat and some other presents. Emily tells Laurel that it’s time to leave and she is disappointed that Ashley hasn't shown up. Nicola wonders off with her mobile and then reappears telling everyone that she has to check the oil on the car. Jimmy goes to help her. Chas asks Charity if she knows anything about the King's plans for Pear Tree. Charity tells Chas to ask Syd and rushes off. In Café Hope, Debbie approaches Ethan and asks him if he is going to say goodbye to Laurel. Ethan tells her that he isn't and Debbie asks him what is the matter. He tells her that Laurel leaving reminds him of Niamh. Ethan is grateful for Debbie's support and she tells him that she isn't going anywhere. In the village, Emily is telling Syd the house rules for Betty's cottage. Sadie approaches and tells Syd that she is pleased he is moving out and to watch out for his next job. Syd tells Robert that Sadie is gorgeous but Robert tells him that he is unimpressed by Sadie and that she thinks she can do whatever she wants just because she has money. Jimmy tells everyone that the car is ready to go and Laurel shouts her last goodbyes to everyone before jumping in to the car. The car drives off and Ashley pulls up in front of them, blocking the road. He jumps out of the car shouting Laurel's name. In Pear Tree, Syd walks in and tells Chas that he was going to buy them all a take away. Chas tells Katie that Syd has betrayed them. Syd tells Katie that he has accepted work from Sadie because he is abnormally quiet for the time of year. He tells them that he is moving out the next day and taking Bolan and Danny's stuff with him. Chas is furious but Katie tells Chas that she can see why Syd has done it and that the Kings will get them all out eventually. Chas tells them both that they are pathetic and that the Kings might have been able to buy them both out but she is not for sale. Chas storms upstairs. In the village, Ashley apologises for nearly missing her and asks Laurel to marry him. Laurel is surprised and tells him that he is only asking her because she is going away. Ashley admits that this is part of the reason but he tells her that he is certain that he wants to marry her. Laurel tells him that she has to go or she'll miss her flight. Ashley produces a ring and Laurel tells him it’s beautiful. Laurel tells him that she loves him but that she wants him to ask her again when she gets back from the trip so that they can do things properly. They share a tearful kiss before Laurel leaves. The crowd of onlookers wave goodbye as the car pulls away and out of the village. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes